


Amours fraternelles, mais pas que

by Killo89



Series: Contes hétaliens en français [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killo89/pseuds/Killo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norvège décide de considérer Islande comme un adulte. Enfin non, il accepte de lui expliquer que la sexualité existe. Bon, le jeune Islandais le savait déjà et avait apparemment déjà un petit ami, au grand déplaisir de Norvège qui n'est pas prêt de voir son petit frère grandir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amours fraternelles, mais pas que

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poor Innocent Iceland](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190813) by pineappleSAMBA. 



_C’est étrange. Depuis peu de temps, je n’arrive pas à dormir à cause de bruits la nuit… Je n’aime pas beaucoup ça. En fait, mon grand frère Norvège est souvent avec Danemark. Ils sont presque tout le temps ensemble la journée, mais mon frérot a souvent l’air énervé contre lui. En ce moment, j’entends des bruits étranges venant de la chambre de mon frère. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est, on dirait des cris et des gémissements… J’ai peur que quelqu’un vienne le blesser dans son sommeil. Les bruits commencent doucement, ensuite ça devient très fort et ça s’arrête d’un coup. Et une nuit, j’ai voulu voir ce qu’il se passait vraiment._

_J’ai ouvert ma porte doucement, et avant que je ne pusse faire un pas, j’ai vu Danemark sortir de la chambre de mon frère. Mais pourquoi il est là, au milieu de la nuit ?! Il doit certainement s’infiltrer dans la maison pour blesser mon frère quand il dort, parce qu’il sait que Norvège gagnerait dans un combat à la loyale ! J’en parlerai demain à Norvège, parce que ça m’inquiète vraiment…_

_Islande_

_Je suis réveillé par mon frérot autour de huit heures du matin. Je vais me brosser les dents et je descends les escaliers sans faire trop de bruit. Danemark est déjà là ! J’entends sa voix, il parle avec Norvège qui répond toujours avec la même monotonie. Il n’a pas l’air d’être énervé contre lui, alors qu’il lui a fait mal cette nuit !_

_Je me révèle à eux, et je vois mon frère s’assoir assez lentement sur la chaise proche de lui, avec un sourire narquois de Danemark.         Je ne comprends pas trop, en plus ils parlent de politique alors ce n’est pas très intéressant…_

_Norvège se relève pour préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Seul autour de la table avec Danemark, je le regarde avec suspicion._

_« Ça va, gamin ? me demande-t-il. T’as pas l’air en forme._

_-Tais-toi ! réponds-je. Et me touche pas !_

_-Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? me demande-t-il en retirant sa main qu’il tendait pour me décoiffer exprès._

_-Je sais ce que tu fais à Norvège la nuit ! J’ai entendu la nuit dernière. »_

_Il sourit bêtement. Je ne comprends pas, il sait que je viens de le démasquer, et il ne réagit pas !_

_« Comment peux-tu savoir ce genre de choses ? »_

_Norvège revient avec mon petit-déjeuner et s’assoit encore une fois avec difficulté._

_« Dis donc, dit alors Danemark, va falloir avoir une conversation avec le petit. »_

_Je me tourne vers Norvège qui envoie un regard terrible à Danemark._

_« J’ai entendu des bruits étranges ! interviens-je, la nuit, j’entends Danemark qui te fait mal !_

_-Comment pourrais-tu savoir des choses à ce sujet ? me demande Danemark._

_-Je regarde la télévision, répliquè-je en imitant le regard de Norvège pour effrayer Danemark. »_

_Mon frérot n’a pas l’air très content. Il me promet que cela ne se reproduira plus, se lève et tire Danemark par l’oreille jusqu’au salon. Ahah, c’est bien fait ! pensè-je. C’est pour t’apprendre à faire mal à mon frérot !_

* * *

 

Je rougis de honte et de colère. Pourquoi s’amusait-il à m’humilier ?!

Danemark à côté de moi pleurait littéralement de rire et finit par s’écrouler, incapable de se retenir. Norvège soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et me regarde à nouveau.

« Je pensais juste qu’il était temps qu’on en parle. Ça me fait mal au cœur de le dire, mais tu es assez grand maintenant. Bon, que veux-tu savoir ? 

J’ai l’impression que ma tête va exploser tellement je rougis. Norvège hausse juste un sourcil, son visage toujours aussi vide d’émotions et toujours aussi pâle.

« Rien ! Et encore moins de toi ! »

Il soupira bruyamment, quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais fait avant.

« Ouf, j’ai bien cru que tu voyais quelqu’un ! Matthias, c’est bon, arrête le plan !

-Quoi ?! Il est toujours aussi seul ? s’écria Danemark. Mais Is, t’es toujours puceau ?

-Q… Quoi ? M… Mais…

-Non attends, j’me trompe hein, ajoute Danemark. Tu as déjà couché avec Hong Kong c’est ça ? »

 Je me cachai le visage. J’étais certainement plus que rouge. Cela fit rire Danemark encore une fois. Il me pince la joue, et je suis forcé de le frapper pour qu’il me lâche.

Norvège me fixait étrangement. J’avais l’habitude de cela, mais un frisson envahit mon corps lorsqu’un coin de ses lèvres se releva. Un sourire. UN SOURIRE !

Je rougis encore plus. Norvège venait de sourire alors qu’on parlait de ma vie sexuelle ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, vraiment, entre Norvège qui m’interdit tout contact avec un potentiel partenaire et qui vérifie chaque site internet que je consulte au cas où j’irai sur des sites de porno et Norvège qui rit.

Et au moment où Norvège sourit, Hong Kong entre, et me prend par la main.

Je n’ai pas le temps de me débattre que Hong Kong m’embrasse fougueusement devant Danemark et Norvège. Il relâche le baiser et se tourne vers Danemark qui ne fait que sourire bêtement, comme d’habitude. En revanche, lorsqu’il se retourne vers Norvège, il le voit faire un pas en avant vers lui, frappant violemment son pied au sol.

« Cours, Hong, COURS ! hurlè-je.

-Sache que peu importe où il ira, je le retrouverai ! » me murmure Norvège dans l’oreille, suivant lentement mais surement Hong Kong qui s’enfuit en voyant le troll vert apparaitre derrière le Norvégien.

 Danemark me regarde et finit par mettre un bras autour de moi.

« Tu sais, si un jour tu décides de baiser avec Hong Kong, fais gaffe que Norvège sois loin et au mieux en train de baiser aussi. Parce que je suis sûr qu’il peut vous déranger à deux heures du matin juste pour vérifier que vous ne le faites pas.

-Je sais… Merci.

-D’ailleurs Is, on t’a déjà dit, Nor et moi, que les filles n’avaient pas la même anatomie que les garçons ? »

Le jeune Islandais se retourne vers Danemark avec une expression dégoutée.

« Pardon… ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, euh... Voilà.  
> La première partie flashback est tirée d'une fanfiction que j'ai lue en anglais, tandis que la surprise d'Islande à la fin vient d'une vidéo des Nordiques que j'ai vue. Comme quoi Islande ne connaissait pas l'anatomie des filles, et c'est certainement vrai. Il n'a qu'une famille, un frère, qui est gay pour Danemark qui est ami avec Finlande et Suède, gays l'un pour l'autre. Donc les filles, en fait, il en pas vu souvent. Et vu l'acharnement de Norvège pour le garder pur, il n'a certainement jamais vu quelqu'un nu, à part lui-même...


End file.
